


Failed or Successful Threat?

by HorneeLokisbur (Lokisbur)



Category: All Saint Street, All Saint Street | Spy AU, 万圣街 | All Saints Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Ira, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sextoys, monster cock, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbur/pseuds/HorneeLokisbur
Summary: In an AU where everyone is human and the ASS team are a spy agency, Lynn and Nick weren't sure if Ira really deleted the part where they can be heard slightly fucking on the job. The only way to be sure? Come to him directly and show him who's the boss.
Relationships: Garlic Bread - Relationship, Lynn/Ira, Lynn/Ira/Nick, Nick/Ira, Nick/Lynn
Kudos: 5





	Failed or Successful Threat?

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea of the first sentence from someone else and my brain did the rest.  
> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always!

After Lynn shut up Nick with his dick, they could both hear Ira laugh and commenting “Well, that’s some good fapping content”. And even tho they usually did some stuff like that on mission, never Ira made a comment (he did made little noises tho, for an unknown reason).

Something had to be done, and Lynn took the lead in threatening the tech guy.

“Don’t you fucking tell anyone, and delete all that. And at this point, I won’t be nice”

“Yeah, sure, as you say sir” was the only answer they heard, and it clearly wasn’t enough.

So at the end of the mission, Ira still in the special surveillance room, received a visit of the two active spies.

“Hey mates! What are you doing here?” he joyfully said to the two comers.

“We’re here to be sure you deleted what we asked you” answered Nick with a smirk, as Lynn was closing the door behind them. And actually, locking it.

Nick walked slowly toward Ira, who felt the need to stand up, as to defend himself from whatever the tall - quite hot actually - spy would throw at him. But the only thing he had to face was a honeyed “did you?” and a strong hand slowly caressing the border of his jaw, lifting his chin. 

“I might have, might have not” answered the sun deprived man, holding steady his look in Nick’s eyes - they were a nice golden color.

“I see.” said Nick, “WELL,” he continued, gripping Ira’s jaw in his hand, “looks like we’ll have to teach you the reason why you can’t talk about that.”

Nick was getting closer and closer to Ira, touching noses, “so, what do you prefer?”.

Ira was now sweating slightly, Nick was so close, and damn he smelled so good. So he continue to look at him, and saw the twinkle in his eyes, and with that twinkle, he had only one possible answer.

“What you have”, he answered quite cockyly.

“That, we can do.” and the nice tanned guy drove the sun deprived one in a deep and wet kiss, as they move toward the watcher in the room.

Nick moved his hand toward Lynn’s crotch and groped it, feeling that the angelic looking man was already hard.

“Oh, or it is still on, or you’re okay with all that” he commented in one of his kiss. He then turned to Lynn, “Can I have your wrists?”. Lynn automatically gave him what he asked, and in less than a second, his wrists were put in handcuffs, arms raised and stuck in the coat hanger above him.

“Now we can begin” stated Nick, getting closer to Lynn, not only to kiss him savagely but also to remove his belt and set free his hard cock. Once the member was free of any barriers Nick cut the kiss to look at Ira with a predatory look, before going straight to the hard member and take it in his mouth. Above the slightly wet sound, Nick heard Ira gasp, as Lynn’s dick was of a nice size, and never he would’ve thought someone could take it all in one trial. But Nick did so, and did it well, as his “special training - as he loved to call it - allowed him the reject his gag reflex and take the entirety of his partner, only leaving the balls out. He stayed like that for a few seconds, flowing his tongue around the hot member taking all of his mouth, and open his jaw even wider, to remove himself slowly, letting only his saliva everywhere. He glanced at Lynn as he gave a kiss on the tip the head, leaving a string of saliva connect it and his mouth as he got back to stand up.

“Now Ira, let’s prepare you” said Nick as he stand up in a really fluid and wavy manner.

He just had to do a little move with his head to make the man walk toward him, allowing them to kiss again. Only to be stop a second later by Nick’s finger entering the tech guy’s mouth, which he sucked right away, giving the other a sweet and yet spicy look. When the fingers were licked enough, they went out of the mouth to dive down to the lower entrance, already teased by Nick’s left fingers. He first caressed the surrounding of the hole before entering it, making Ira take a quick breath and let his forehead bump the taller spy’s chest.

“Ira, some rules here I think” stopped Nick, “no, noises, allowed.” he pointed, suddenly putting a second finger in. Action who seemed quite easy actually. A third and a fourth finger came in too, widening the hole, who feeled already wet.

“I think I’m starting to really get the reason of your noises” murmured Nick in a breath, “and I like it.” he added, removing suddenly both trousers and pants off Ira and taking him in his arms, fingers still inside.

He moved them to Lynn, still aroused by the sight, but also the nipple’s pincer, now visible under his shirt due to his hard tits.

Thanks to his fingers still inside Ira, he managed to slide Lynn in, making the first one to hold tighter to him and put a hand in his mouth. They both liked it, Ira because of how bigger Lynn was compared to Ake, Lynn because of how tight Ira was, and how tighter he seemed to get. “Ira, you’re so tight” he whispered in the denominated ears.

Still holding Ira’s legs, Nick approached his mouth to Lynn’s, kissing him again, checking at the same time any signs of discomfort in him. But everything seemed right, so, perfectly knowing Lynn’s dick’s size, he raised Ira, only letting the head inside, and dropped him on it. The manoeuver was successful, as both men took a deep breath, trying not to make any noise. Nick did it again, but accompanying the fall this time, making the slap even louder. And so he continued again and again, making both men seeing stars, while trying to breath properly. At this point, Ira thought that Lynn’s dick was perfect, because at each thrust, his head would pump his prostate, flowing him with pleasure, making it more and more difficult to think properly. And this to the point he almost let go a moan, that he cut by biting in Nick’s neck. He tensed up a bit, waiting for the consequences, for a Nick stopping everything, but what he got was a laugh and a stronger thrust in his ass, making him think that his ass cheeks definitely were as red as his hat. 

“You really thought it was a lot?”

Nick raised him up again, at the tipping point.

“Lynn did worse to me,” 

He lowered him real hard. Letting a big slap take the entire room.

“And I liked it”

Another big slap.

Lynn let out a groan, giving Nick the cue that he was close. So Nick continue to do hit hard, and even went faster, making Ira huffing even more, so close from the stars. And as they continued, they both came without much a warning. Tainting Nick’s clothes. Filling up Ira’s ass, and damn was Lynn’s cum nice, so hot, smelling so good, and so much.

“Good” groaned Nick, pushing Ira’s back against Lynn’s chest. Ira could feel Nick’s real hard cock on his and could swear that the pushing made Lynn come a second time.

Once the hot spy released his partner he gave him a panting Ira.

“Hold him” he whispered in a kiss, moving back slowly, putting Ira’s legs on his shoulder. “You both made me hard now, so I think I deserve a round too.” he stated, in a soothing way. “But first I need to clean all that.”

He lowered his mouth towards Ira’s still twitching dick, and took it all, balls included. He sucked the rest of Ira’s cum, whipping with his tongue every single inches of the hard member, and slowly removed himself, making a popping sound with his mouth as he let go of the head. 

He then went toward Lynn’s mouth to kiss him wetly and then Ira, making all three of them taste the tech guy’s cum. He then let go of his lips and looked at him in the eyes “Now we all know how good you taste”. Ira looked back at him in the eyes and could see so much, the lust, the pleasure, the love, the demonic aspect of his needs, only to look down and  **fuck** .  **His** **_dick_ ** **.** It was so big and gorgeous, and boi he could only think about his dildo back home he always had difficulty putting in but who was so good.

“Like the sight huh? Hope you’ll like the feeling too” answered Nick to the wide open mouth Ira was doing. 

It was only then that the vampiric figure noticed he was holding his breath. But it was without counting the moment Nick started inserting himself. Ira’s ass was already wide open, dripping cum on the floor, but  **this** ? He could came right now, but only the head was in. Nick wanted to take the begining slowly, as he knew his dick was big enough for a sextoys company to call him to make a dildo out of his dick. 

So slowly he went inside, and Lynn was right, Ira was so tight he was afraid to hurt him. But considering the panting and red look, he was quite fine, holding Lynn tight, leaving marks everywhere he touched. Clearly not failing to make the sweet figure pinned against the wall pant too.

Once he was completely in, Nick took his dick out, only letting the head in, clearly a signature move, making a succion movement in Ira’s ass, letting a bit of Lynn’s cum come out. When he came back in, a bit quicker than before, it made the cum go deeper in, making the man shiver a bit. 

“I’ll go for real now, just, think yourself as a living sextoy, hmm?” the monster cock man said to Ira, biting his ear and going out and back in in a slow pace. He did one more slow thrust, managing at the same time to suck out Ira’s nipples before giving him his own pincer.

And then it was over for the vampiric looking man. Lynn started to bite him and suck his neck and Nick started to go faster in. At each thrust, the tip of the cock would go further than his prostate, but still bumping in, making him shiver each time. And that was it for Ira. He came even tho they’ve only started, this time tainting his own shirt. But Nick wasn’t done yet, and a shaking Ira in front of him won’t be the stopping point for him. So as Ira look done, Nick took an even nicer pleasure in taking it deeper each time. The pace was getting faster and faster, hardening even more all dicks, as Nick strength was making Ira’s lower back bumped into Lynn’s still erected cock. Each time it would make them shiver and pant more than the last. Each time would let go of a loud slap sound, filling the entire room. Each time was so hard, so wet, and so, so good. Each time put them all closer to coming. But an unexpected event happened, Nick took his phone and tapped it a few times, which made Lynn let go of a uncontrolled moan, and made Nick close his eyes as he was taking a deep breath. But the pause was only for those few seconds because at the moment Nick put his phone back in his pocket he came back to the deep, hard and quick rhythm he was before. Maybe even deeper, faster and quicker, because Ira could the stars for the third time, and this time there were so many of them, and so, so close. He could feel his cock twitch more and more, could also feel Lynn on his back leaking precum, but couldn’t know since when Nick was leaking, as each time he would feel more and more filled.

And then he could touch the stars. He shivered suddenly, pinning Lynn’s cock between them, making him come against his back. They both let go of a moan, that they tried to cut in a kiss. But it was too late as it made Nick come. And boi he came hard, thrusting one last time in Ira, but much deeper and harder than before, letting the cum go deeper than before; and lot of cum it was, Ira felt so full, even fuller than the time he emptied an entire bottle of fake cum with the help of that Cockatrice’s Bad Dragon. Nick was so close to his ear he could hear his semi-moaning semi-groaning, which was, he could say, quite interesting - in an horny way. 

As they all finished, Lynn’s legs shaked even more, and he let himself go on the floor, bringing Ira - and therefor Nick - on the floor. Nick lifted himself up a bit, putting his hand on Ira’s abdomen while removing his dick from the completely loose and wet hole he was in, letting a lot of cum drop on the floor. 

“How’s the sight?” Lynn asked, still shaking a bit, but pleased. 

“It’s nice, he can take so much it’s just amazing. I never thought someone other than you could take my dick.” answered Nick, taking back his breath.

“We should invite him sometimes then.”

“I won’t be against that” added the forgotten one in the middle, “I would really like to see what Lynn is capable of.”

Lynn laughed a bit before losing his breath again. “Nick, can you please shut it of?”

Ira had no idea of what they were talking about but understood at the moment Nick pulled out his phone again, making Lynn leave out a sigh as he tapped twice on the screen.

“Wait, you managed to do the entire mission and then fuck me with vibrators in!?” said Ira with astonishment. 

Nick looked at him then at Lynn, and behind Ira, Lynn laughed a bit.

“You really have no idea what we are capable of, don’t you?”


End file.
